ジユウ
by Doublebend
Summary: Freedom"．Originally a Japanese fic，I had time on my hands and decided to try this．ENGLISH VER．UP AS CH2! This oneshot starts with Sasuke pondering about his freedom，till Yukimura comes along and sets his mind straight again．自由とは何だ．．．サスケは想う。Please R&R!
1. ジユウ

Doublebend here! I understand that this fic should be in the Japanese section, and quite possibly rated M, but if I did that then no one will actually _see_ it, will they? So excuse me, but I'm just gonna shove this thing in the English, T-rated section. If you can read Japanese, then please continue! If you can't, then I'd very much love for you to do some Google Translating, or wait until I make up my mind on if I should turn this whole thing into English and post it or not. I probably won't bother, but please, PLEASE read and review! Or just review, I don't really care. This is yaoi, Yukimura/Sasuke, by the way.

ハーイ！　Samurai Deeper Kyo 初の、日本語ファンフィクでーす！　一様、このサイトでは。　より多くの人に 読んでほしいため、英語のセクションに置いときます。　英語版も　書いておこうかな～。　それぐらいの興味を持ってくれたら、ですが。　あ、しょうもない ワンショットですけど、レビューしてください！　一次の目的は、日本語でも　読んでくれる人がいるかを探る　（勝手な）ひまつぶし　研究のためでしたから。　ちなみに、ユキサス　少年愛　です～。

幸村　かちょ良くない！？　サスケも　かっわいい！！

Disclaimer：これ、日本語でどう言うんだっけ？　免責事項？　ま、お金なんて貰ってる訳じゃないから、関係ありませーん。

続き行け！　じゃなくて、続けて読んでください！

* * *

窓の外には、いつもと変わらない風景。

黄緑の葉っぱに飾られた木が、屋敷の周りを囲む。　一本の土路がそれらを遮って、九度山のふもとへと続く。　そして、見上げればどこまでも広がる青い空。

自由を意味するような、無限に地の上を伸びていく空。　シタの者をあざ笑うように、その巨大さを見せ付けるように。

(．．．ジユウ．．．？)

白髪の坊やが、薄暗い、しかし決して狭くはない部屋の中で、ぼーっとたった一つの窓から、その綺麗な空を見つめていた。　足や手を身に寄せらせ、ただ座ったままで。

（ジユウって、何だろう。）

別に味わったことがないと言う訳ではない。　ただ、自覚をした覚えがなかったのだ。　自分は、「自由」の言葉がどう使われるかは承知のはずだが、その感じを思い浮かべることができないのに問いていた。

また、その「自由」は望ましいものかもハッキリできない。

（あきらかに、変だ。）

自分の好き勝手ができるはずだ。　誰にも止められずに、やりたいことができるはずだ。　そこのどこが、望ましくないんだ？

と、自分に言い聞かせる。　答えは簡単。　でも本当かどうかは分からない。

サスケはたぶん、生まれてからずっと自由だったかもしれない。　きづかずに、あるものはあるとしか思ってなかった。　だって、樹海での生活は確かに厳しかったが、生きるための食量の限界や危険の注意シグナルを理解し、意識してれば、たやすい御用だった。　敵と判決し殺せる他の樹海の住民は腐るほどいたし、後は外の人間の作る法則やルール何てそこでは縁がないため、一日中遊べて、朝から晩まで探検ゴッコか食い物探しで熱中していた。

それが、「自由」だった事と思い始めたのは、真田家に来てからだった。

毎日のご飯はそれを作る奴らによった。　甚八と鎌之助が狩に出た場合、晩飯はいつも熊なべと決まっていた。　ましては小助が料理をすれば、もうちょっと普通で違和感のない飯が食べられた。　しかし、うまいと言っても、前みたいに自分の獲物は自分だけで食べる、ということはなくなった。　いつか、昼ご飯の前にお腹が減って、そこら辺にうろついていた虫を取って食った事が幸村にばれてしまい、ひどく叱られた。

「ボクの家では、ご飯は皆で食べるんだよ、サスケ」　その優しいが、真っすぐの視線で見つめられるごとに、サスケは思わず身が小さく感じてしまった。　「しかもどこにいたかも分からない、変な虫ちゃんなんて口にしない方がいいと思うよ。」

樹海では、生きるために誰にも分けずに、何でも食べていた（もちろん、雑草や虫も）サスケには、幸村のこの考え方は少し経たないと理解できなかった。

食事だけではない。　青木ヶ原にいた頃は、枝の間などを飛び回って遊んでいた日々は、延々に続いていたみたいだった。　しかし今は、勉強か任務、どちらかにいつもまみれている。　前者は子供であるサスケだけの優先なので、おかげで他の十勇士よりも忙しい。　その上に、主の無事が心配でたまらない。　何でも、アレだからな。

「．．．全ったく、命が危険にさらされるというのに、よけいな動きなんかすんな！　オレだって、色々あるってのに．．．」

ホントに呆れる程、落ち着きのない主だ。　一瞬目を離せば、京都とか、一度鹿児島までこっそり一人旅をした事があった。　勿論、追いかけてジタバタしながら連れ戻したのはサスケだった。　それもプンスカしていて、たいへん慌てていた状態で。

「もう、サスケ心配してくれたの？　かわいいなぁ。」

「バ、馬鹿野郎！　おめえが突然いなくなったりするから、みんな頭が狂う程困っていたんだぞ！」

「フフフ．．．サスケも、か。」

「だから　うるせえ！」

この様に、とても忙しい毎日です。

でも、幸村の方は、本気にサスケとの関係を深めたかった。　そして除々に、サスケ本人も。

（幸村にとって、ジユウってなんだろう。）

と考えてしまった瞬間、想像がついた。

「そりゃ、女の子がいっぱいボクを囲んでいてくれて、チヤホヤしてくれてて、酒が同じく山の様にあることだよ～！」

（極楽との間違えだ！）

でも、九度山での幽閉状態がなくなってほしいではない。　そりゃ、いつも気にせずに全国をチョコマカしているが、現実的に見てみれば様々な者に監視されている。　それから開放される願いに比べれば　上の冗談みたいのは、純情でとても簡単な願いである。

（．．．アイツが何を考えているかは今更分かんねえ。）

アイツの事だしな。

（じゃあ、オレのジユウはなんだろう？）

また、初めの一マスに戻ってきてしまった。　だがその時、サスケが座り込んでいた部屋の襖がすっと開いた。

「ごめん、サスケ。　待たせたね。」

サスケは、返事をしない。　ただ、じーっと見上げていた空からゆっくり、目をそむけて、代わりに幸村に鋭い視線をむけた。

長黒髪の男は、その小柄な子供の姿に微笑んだ。

「じゃ、始めようか。」

猫のような形をした金色の目の男の子は、ただ、コクリと頭を縦に振った。　未だに言葉を一つも話してないまま、幸村の方へ手とひざで進んで行った。　その小さくキュッとしたお尻が宙へ上昇し、そこでフリフリさせながら近寄って来る輝かしい光景は、幸村にとってはたまらなく可愛らしいものであった。

サスケが幸村の足元についたところで、幸村は腰をかがみ　そのびっくりした、小柄な体を腕に抱き、持ち上げた。　そのまま部屋の奥の方へ歩き、抵抗する少年をガッチリした抱きで、逃がしはせぬ。

「幸村、止めろ！　下ろせ、自分で歩く事はできる！」

その甲高い声は、幸村の耳にとって最高の音楽と聞こえる。　まるで天からの合唱のように。

「そう？　じゃ何であそこでは、赤ちゃん見たいにハイハイする必要が？」

「そ、それは．．．」

「計算かい？　サスケ。」

次の答えは来ない。　文句や抵抗の言葉も聞こえなくなった。　年上の男は、その羽根のように軽く、傷つき易い体を抱きながら、小さく笑いを浮かべた。

「．．．た、から。」

「？　今、何か？」

「おまえが、遅かったから！」

突発的の爆言に、幸村は少々ドヨッとする。　しかし本当のサプライズは、その直後だった。

「遅かったから、へ、変な事　考え始めたじゃないか。」

ああ、なるほど、と、幸村は微笑んで受け流す。　サスケは、こう見えても意外に真剣質な子だからね。

「どんなこと？」　優しく、励まし、押してみる。

「．．．．．．」

「ボクになら言えるよ、サスケ。　ね？」

「．．．．．．おまえ、に　とって、ジユウって　何だ。」

やはり、こう言う難しい質問をきく。　少し疲れるが、それは呆れたという意味ではない。　真田家当主、徳川家康が最も恐れていると言われる知将にとっても、答えにくい質問だからだ。

かえって、おもしろい。

「うーん、ちょっと分からないなあ。」

見ると、抱えている少年は答えを知っているのに、確信を待っているような顔している。　これも何となく不穏だ。　自分すら回答を知らないのに。

「でもさ、自由ていうのは、したいことができるってことだろ？　なら、ボクの自由は君たち真田十勇士、そしてボクの友として立ってくれる人を守る事かな。　実際に、それを出きるだけやろうとしているんだけど、アハハハ。」

なんだか、痛痛しい笑いだ。　その自由は、本格的に叶えることができないほど大きすぎるから。

（それとも、ボクが小さすぎるからかなぁ。）

だが、サスケはこれに感づいていない様子だ。　なにしろ驚きの表情だから。

ついさっき、想像していた返答と違っていたから。

「そんなの？　いつも言っている事と、同じじゃん。」

子供らしく、思いやりのないこのデリカシーのなさは、単純さ溢れて、クスクス笑う声が幸村から聞こえた。

「なんだよ！」　自分が笑われているように感じ、ムカついた。

「いや、サスケの言うとおりだなあ、って。　夢とは異なるが、ボクはこれができて．．．できたら、うれしいな。ボクの自由だし。」

そしてやっと、サスケはここで気づいた。

「あ．．．ごめん、オレ、気まずい事聞いたか？」

「いいや、サスケが気にすることじゃないさ。　でもさ、何でいきなりこんなことを？」

「だって、って、おい！　おまえ、いつの間にか何してるんだよ！」

話している間に、サスケの上着は外れてきていた。　幸村の器用な手では、どんな障害物でも歯がたたない。　服は次々とはがされ落とされて、のたくれる細かな体はすぐに　パンツ一丁になるまで脱がされた。　胴体から腰まで、半身裸になって同時に、少年はそっと畳の床に寝かされた。　起き上がろうとしても、強い腕が二本押さえつけ、そうはさせない。　体重のある方の美男がその小さい子の上にのっかり、さっそく首筋を細かなキスでたどった。

サスケは、幸村の下から逃げだそうとする事は一時中断し、息を激しく吸った。厚い、熱い舌が白くなめらかな皮膚の上を走り回る味覚はそれほど魅力的で、思わず小さく声を上げてしまった。

「んあ．．．ふっ．．．」

幸村は、完璧な肌に唇を当てながら、その身震いする体躯に笑みを浮かべた。

（もっと、可愛い音を出してくれれば良いのに。）

そうする事は可能だ。　幸村は、激しい抵争を一端止めたサスケの肩を放し、自らの頭を少年の剥き出しの胸へと近づけた。　そこにはもうすでに固く立っている乳首がピンッとしていた。

幸村はそのプチで敏感な乳頭を、パクっと口にくわえた。

サスケの胴体はそれに対し、ビクッと跳ね上がり、熱い、大きい洞へとさらに潜り込んだ。　自分の口も思わず開いてしまい、歯切れのいい声がエロチックな言葉を発する。

「あ、やぁ、ゆ、幸村．．．あは、はぁあん．．．」

鋭く尖った歯が、柔らかく、だんだん濃くなっていく乳房をそっと噛む。

「きゃ、んん．．．」

恥ずかしい声何かを出して、サスケは頬を赤める。　ずっとにぎり締めていた美男の着物を放し、ちっちゃい手をパカッと開けていた口に当てる。

しかし、それらは主のより大きい掌に包められて、引き離された。

「ダメだよ、サスケ。　ちゃんと、声をだしてよ。」

「この、鬼．．．」

「怒っているサスケも可愛いけど、汗顔の方は、もっと可愛いんだよね。」

「てめえ．．．！」

次、言おうとする言葉は、熱烈なキスに筒まれ、のどの底で消えてしまった。　当分、薄暗い部屋の中では、ちゅ、ちゅ、とする音しか聞こえなかった。

「ハア、んふ．．．」

息を吸おうとすれば、また切り除けられる。　二つの唇は、ぴたっと合う。

二人の手は、あちこちを探り、触る。　だが　キスは終わらない。　明日が来ないのかと思うように、必死にお互いの体をなでる、抱える。

外は、まだ昼。　日はまだ高き、眩しいぐらいの光だ。　でも、そんな事にかまわず、幸村は容赦なんぞしない。　毎晩とそう違わない扱いだ。

「うああ、やだ！やぁあはん、ううあ．．．」

サスケの甲高い叫びは、部屋を満ちた。

空は、動き続く。　前は完璧に青く、一点の汚れもなかった色には、今、フワフワした白い雲が浮かんできた。　風はそれを強く押し、屋敷の周りの緑をも揺らした。　忍びと主の部屋の開けっぱなしの窓からさほど遠くない場所で、一輪のツバキの花が、微風により生えていた木からボトッと落ちて、下の草むらの中で転がり回った。　少し茶色っぽく染まり始まった緑の間に、目を引き付けるピンクと黄色の対象的な色使いは、何と言っても凛々しくて季節感が印象的だ。

～ピンポンパンポーン～

お気づきのように、部屋での状況から気をそらそうとしてらしゃいました。　そわそわして、待ってくださった方々、大変失礼いたしました。　しかし、あまりにも詳しく書かれたりすると、こちらの作者の命が危うくなりそうなので、遠慮をお願いいたします。　ダイアログを含めますので、その可憐な花の映像を想像しながら読むのも、なかなかのご気分でしょ？

～パンポンピンポーン～

「ヤン、ちょっ、幸村！　どうして、止める．．．」

「ねぇ、サスケ．．．君だけ良い気分って、ずるくない？」

「．．．今更、何を。」

「そうだね。　サスケには、ちょっと早すぎるなぁ。　でも、前に要求した物もあるでしょ？」

「なっ．．．！！」

「あ、覚えてるんだ。　なら、お・ね・が・い。」

「嫌だ！」

「あそう。　じゃ　このままで終わらせちゃおうか。」

しーん。

「それも、嫌だ。」

「アハハ、やっぱり！　んじゃあ、サスケ―」

ゴニョゴニョ。

「分かったよ！　言えばいいんだろ！」

またもや　ためらうような沈黙が落ちる。

「．．．．．．．．．犯して、ください。」

「うーん。　ダメ。」

「何でだよ！？」

「全然感じないもん。　それに、せっかくだから　全部言っちゃお！」

「―――――っ。　お、お願いします！　犯してください！　ぐ、ぐじゃぐじゃになるまで、お願い．．．」

「後は？」

「ご、ご主人様！んんふっ！」

口が、再びふさがれる。　熱い、濃い、他の口で。

縛るような、言葉。　自由を拒否する、言動。　なぜ、それらをこんな風に．．．。

キスは、通常のとはずっと、もっと、長くて、深かった。　舌と舌が絡み合い、激しい踊りを再開する。　ココロも、カラダも。

やっと節分を終えた幸村は、悲しげな顔だ。

「ごめんね。　サスケ。」

「．．．？」

「もう、絶対に、そんなことを言わせないから。」

その隠された意味は、ピンっと頭に来た。

「別に、いいよ。」

「良くない！　君には、ボクをあんな呼び方する必要なんてないんだ。　例え、どんな関係であろうとでも！」

僕と、知将でも。　戦友でも、愛人でも。

でも、サスケはそんな関係であるために、幸村の傷む表情が一番嫌いだ。　そっと、相変わらずひとたまり小さい手を上げ、幸村の頬に当てた。

「もう、いい。　気持ちよかっただろう？」

「サスケ、オレは．．．！」

「ねぇ、幸村、早く。　オレ、マジでおまえがほしい．．．」

哀れに自分がみつめられるのは嫌いだ。　でも、幸村が要るのは本当だ。

年上の方は、それに従い、幼き忍者の間合いに入り込んだ。

ズッ、と。

「アアン、ぐっ　アハ！」

「ん、サス．．．キツっ．．．」

束縛するような言葉。　言わせられのも、苦い味がしたかも。

「も、もっと、ユキムぁぁああ！」

だけど、恥ずかしがりやのサスケにとって、他に真の自分の気持ちを出す方法はないかも。

開放は、どの世でのどんな物でもと同じく、様々な形や考えを取る。

風が吹く。　青が、動く。

変化、する。

．．．したい事は、大好きな人を幸せにする事。

「むっ．．．」

「だ、大丈夫だよ、幸村。　ねえ、もっと．．．ん、にゃ！」

「ク、うっ―」

大事な者を、守る事。

（ジユウは．．．？）

幸村の側に、ずっといたい。　一緒に過ごすトキは、空のように無限。

ジユウは、夢や願いと異なり、叶えることじゃない。　できるからこそ、やることだ。

自由だからこそ、ジユウにできる。

(馬鹿にすんなよ。　なめんじゃねえよ。　ヒトは、誰でも自由なんだから。　他の輩なんぞ決めつける事なんぞできやしない。)

それでも、自分の自由のためにも、他者の加わりも勿論必要だ。

「幸村．．．！！」

青空が、一瞬、白く見えた。

それでも、広がる。　自由にね。

* * *

ハア、終わった！　疲れたよ～ん。

自由だから、ジユウにこんなもんを書ける！　なんちゃって～（バシッ）

．．．うう、見も知らずヒトにハタかれた。　グス。

ああ、このファンフィクはちょっと　個人的興味・研究のために　書いてみたのです。　こう、日本語のやつはこのサイトには　あまりないじゃん？　なので、読んでくれる人がいたら　嬉しいなあ、とか。　読んでくれる人なんていたならの　話だけど。　モチロン、突然浮かべ上げた　妄想を書いてみたかったってこともあるけど。

あの、読んでくださった人、　ありがとうございます。　って、なんで　かしこまる必要があるのかは　分からないけど、一様．．．て事で！　レビューしてください！　ホントに日本語で　読んでくれる人が　いるかと知りたいだけなんです。　ご意見も勿論　歓迎でーす。　うん、そこの青い文字で何か　書いてあるボタン。　英語でも、日本語でも、　フランス語、スペイン語でもいいから、是非！　何かをうってください！

ユキサス好きですか？　そうでなくても　やおいは？　これ、ちょっとショタで．．．正直言って、　Tセクションに置いていて大丈夫かと。　まあ、ダメだったら場所、　変えます。

R&R!　お願いします！

何だか、最後の辺はキャラの会話　ばっかりの感じですね。　それは、あまり書きすぎると　やはりかなりヤバイかも　（命は惜しいですし）と、　それにウチ　日本語はあまり使わないんですよね。　だから、ちょっと書くのは苦手で。　殆どの時は英語です、　丸々日本人のくせに。　えへへ。　ま、このとおりで、頑張ります！　


	2. Freedom

Right, FORGET translating the previous chapter. I tried it myself on the internet, and it was _horrible_. I didn't get what the hell it was saying, and _I'm _the author! So, I wasn't planning to, but I'll do it myself as it seemed so wrong in English it was scary. Just wanted to clear any misunderstanding or doubts in people who DID read those fraud English versions.

So, starting from the A/N in Japanese –

* * *

Ha–i! This is the very first, Japanese Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfic! At least, on this website. In order to have many more people view it, I put it up onto the English section. Maybe I should write an English version (A/N Which I am doing, right now). That is, if it grasps any attention from readers. Ah, it's a pretty rubbish oneshot, but please review anyway! The original motive for this fanfic was a selfish, time wasting sort of research/experiment to see if there are actually people who read stuff like this in Japanese. By the way, it's a YukiSasu Shounenai~.

Isn't Yukimura so cool? Sasuke, too! He's so cute!!

Disclaimer: How do you say this in Japanese? Mensekijikou? Well, it's not as though I'm earning money out of this, so it's got nothing to do with me.

Get going! I mean, please read the rest!

* * *

Outside the window was a view that never changes.

Trees decorated with light green leaves surround the mansion. A single dirt road runs around them, leading towards the foot of Mt. Kudo. And if you look up, a blue sky that stretches to any horizon.

As though it was the sole meaning of freedom, a sky which broadens without any limitation or boundaries over the earth. As though it was laughing mockingly at those underneath it, as though it was showing off it's vastness to the world.

_(…Freedom…?)_

A little boy with snow white hair gazed, dazed, out of the only window in the dim, yet not at all small, room, out at the beautiful sky. Just sitting there, with his arms and legs drawn near him.

_(Wonder what really is freedom.)_

It's not as though he never tasted it. It's just that he doesn't have any memories of consciously accepting it. He knows what the word "Freedom" meant in the vocabulary sense, but couldn't think, and was pondering, of what kind of feeling it would have.

Furthermore, he wasn't even sure if that "Freedom" was a favourable thing.

_(That was, clearly, strange.)_

What was he talking about? It meant he could do whatever he liked. Without being stopped by anyone, he would do everything as he wished. What part of that was unfavourable?

So he tells himself. The answer should be simple. But he didn't know if it was true or not.

Sasuke was probably free from the moment he was born. He never noticed it, and took what he had for granted. Because although life in the Forest was severe, if you understood the limitations of food supply and noticed the warning signals of approaching danger, it slowly became an easy business. There were plentiful other residents of the woods which they could count as enemies and kill, and since the rest had absolutely nothing to do with the rules and laws the Outside humans created, the whole day could be spent with play, and from morning till night was filled with adventure and the searching for food.

He started thinking that those days may have been his "Freedom" when he joined the Sanada house.

The meal of the day was to be decided by the ones who made it then. If it was Jinpachi and Kamanosuke who went out hunting, the result was almost always Bear soup. On the other hand, if it was Kosuke cooking, they could eat a slightly more normal meal, which itself held a lot less sense of foreboding. However, even if it was rather delicious, there was no more of that "If I caught the prey, then it's mine alone" things for Sasuke. One time, a time when he got hungry before noon, he had been eating some bugs he found around there to relish his hunger. When Yukimura discovered this, he had to face quite a lot of scolding.

"In my house, Sasuke, we eat our meals together," No matter if this was slightly off the point, Yukimura's soft, yet straight forward gaze had Sasuke feeling like he was much smaller. "I especially don't think you should take in a bug you just found crawling around there, when you don't know where it's been."

To Sasuke, who's life in the Forest consisted of him eating anything he could find (which of course included weeds and insects) to survive, Yukimura's concept was a bit hard to understand until some time passed.

It wasn't just the meals. While in Aokigahara, the days of leaping around tree branches seemed to go on endlessly, now, in the Sanada household, he was buried in either studies or missions. The former was specially for the child, and thanks to that Sasuke was even more busier than the other Jyuuyushi. On top of that, he was constantly worrying over the safety of his master. Since he's _that_ kind of person.

"…Really, your life could be in danger, so don't move around so much! I have a lot of things on my mind aready…"

His master was so restless, it was tiresome. If you leave off your eyes from him for a fraction of a second, he'll be in Kyoto, and once he had even secretly travelled off to Kagoshima by himself. Of course, the one who went and dragged him back was Sasuke. A very grumpy, and yet anxious Sasuke.

"Aww, were you worried about me, Sasuke? That's so cute."

"I-Idiot! Everyone was so upset they could have gone mental, because you just go off and suddenly disappear like that!"

"Fufufu…Sasuke, too."

"I said shut up!"

They were very busy days.

But, it seemed that Yukimura himself seriously wanted to deepen his bonds with the boy. And eventually, Sasuke started to feel the same.

_(I wonder what Freedom is for Yukimura)_

The moment he thought this, he got the idea.

"Well, it'll be with lots of girls all around me, and playing with me, along with a mountain load of Sake!"

_(He's mistaking it with Heaven!)_

But, it wasn't for his confinement in Mt. Kudo to be lifted. Alright, so he's always flying around the whole country, but realistically speaking, they were always being monitored by a variety of people. Compared to the wish of being released from all that, the above, jokingly bright one seemed so easy, so simple.

_(…I have no idea what he's thinking, even now.)_

This _is _about _him_.

_(Then, what is my Freedom?)_

He's back at square one. But at that moment, the fusuma door to the room Sasuke was sitting in slid open.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I kept you waiting."

Sasuke gave no reply. Instead, he slowly shifted his eyes from their still gaze up at the sky, and turned them on, intense now, towards Yukimura.

The long, black haired man smiled briefly at the sight of the small figure.

"Well then, let's start."

The golden, cat like eyed boy only nodded his head once. Still not speaking a word, he moved towards Yukimura on his hands and knees. The scene of those little buttocks rising up into the air, waving from side to side as they inched closer towards him, was so incredibly cute to Yukimura.

At the moment Sasuke reached his feet, Yukimura squatted, and, hugging the surprised, small frame, lifted him up into his arms. Holding him tight in a rigid embrace, without a chance of the child escaping, he carried the squirming boy to the depth of the wide room.

"Yukimura, stop it! Let me down, I can walk by myself!"

That high pitched voice sounded like the best of any music to Yukimura's ears. Like a chorus from Heaven.

"Oh? So where was the need to crawl like a little baby just now?"

"Th – That was…"

"Was it calculation? Sasuke."

The next answer doesn't come immediately. Complaints, and words of restraint can be heard no longer. The older man hugged the feather light, fragile body, and let a small smile float up to his face.

"……were, slow."

"? Did you say something?"

"Because you were so slow!"

Yukimura started a bit at the sudden, explosive statement. But the real surprise was right after that.

"You were so slow, I – I started thinking weird stuff."

Ah, I see. Yukimura lets it slide with a up turn on the corner of his lips. Sasuke, was, despite his looks, a rather thoughtful child.

"What kind of things?" He pressures softly, gently, encouraging him.

"……"

"You can tell me, Sasuke. Ne?"

"……What is, Freedom, to you?"

As expected, he thinks up many a difficult questions. It gets a bit tiring, but in no ways uninteresting. It was because they were hard enough for the head of the Sanada, the cunning general that is said to be the only man who Tokugawa Ieyasu himself feared, to answer.

Indeed, they were quite intriguing.

"Mmm, I don't really know,"

When he glanced down, the young boy in his arms was wearing a face that said he knew the answer, and was only waiting for a confirmation. This was also disturbing, because he didn't even know how to reply himself.

"But, Freedom means you can do what you want to do, right? Then my freedom will be to protect you Sanada Jyuuyushi, and whoever stands by my side as brothers of battle. Though I'm trying to do as much as I can to prove that, ahahaha."

The laugh sounded somewhat bitter. Because that Freedom was too big a wish to actually bring to reality.

_(Either that, or I'm too small.)_

However, it seemed that Sasuke has not noticed this change in his usually mellow master. He has a surprised expression, but it was not the concern he usually shows.

The answer was different to what he had imagined up just minutes before.

"Is that it? That's the same thing you say everyday."

This rather harsh, childish lack of delicacy was filled with simplicity, and a giggle arose from Yukimura.

"What?" He grew steadily annoyed; it was as though he was being laughed at.

"No, I just thought it's exactly as Sasuke says. It's different to my dream, but because I can do this…I mean, if I could do this, I'd be very happy. Since it's my freedom to do so."

And finally, Sasuke noticed.

"Ah…sorry, did I say something that made you uneasy?"

"Nah, it's nothing Sasuke should be concerned about. But, hey, what's all this about?"

"Because…Oi! What've you been doing without me noticing?"

Sasuke's shirt had been coming off during their talk. Against Yukimura's skilled hands, no obstacle stood a chance. The clothes were peeled off one by one, until the writhing body was left with a single pair of underwear left on it. At the same time as he was made half naked from his torso to his hips, the young boy was gently laid against the tatami ground. Even if he tries to get up, a pair of strong arms reached over and pushed him back down, not letting him do just that. The heavier, beautiful man held himself over the small child, and started to trail down the nape of his neck with kisses.

Sasuke paused in his struggles from underneath Yukimura temporary, and drew in his breath. The sensation of the thick, hot tongue sliding over the smooth white skin was that much tempting, and, without thinking, he let out a small voice.

"Nnah…fu…"

Yukimura pressed his lips on that perfect skin, and let a smile float up against the shivering body.

_(It'd be so much better if he made more of those cute sounds.)_

That was possible. Yukimura let go of Sasuke's shoulders, the boy having stopped his violent resistance for the moment, and dipped his own head closer to the young boy's bare chest. There, nipples stood straight, already hard.

Yukimura took ahold of those tiny, sensitive teats in his mouth in one fluid motion.

And Sasuke's body responded with a jerk, arching up and feeding that hot, big cavern with more of himself. His own mouth opened subconsciously, and a piercing voice let out erotic words through them.

"Ah, yah, yu, Yukimura…Aha, HaAn…"

Sharp, pointed teeth softly bit the smooth, darkening teat.

"Kya,nn…"

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden as he let out such embarrassing noises. He let go of the other man's kimono, and lifted those little hands to press them against his open mouth.

However, those were captured by his master's larger palm, enveloped by them, they were drawn away.

"That's no good, Sasuke. You really have to let your voice out."

"You, demon…"

An angry Sasuke is cute, but I bet a desperate one is much cuter!"

"You…!"

His next words were muffled by a passionate kiss; they died in his throat. For a while, the only sounds heard in the dim room were the sounds of lips sucking at each other and pulling away, right before driving down for the attack again.

"Hah, nnfu…"

Even as he tried to draw breath, it was cut off short again. The two lips fit perfectly with each other.

The hands of the two searched everywhere, feeling the other up. But the kiss never ends. They stroke, and touch, each other's bodies, as though there will be no tomorrow.

Outside, it's still noon. The sun was still high, and the bright light shining down was enough to make the people outside under it squint for better vision of their bearings. However, Yukimura takes no heed of that, and doesn't falter. It was a treatment similar to every night.

"Uaa, no! YaAhan, uuah…"

Sasuke's high pitched cries filled the room.

The sky was moving. In the formerly perfect blue, totally unspoiled colour, a fluffy white cloud now floats over it. The wind pushed it through vigoriously, making the green around the manor wave, too. In a place not too far away from the open window of the shinobi and his master's room, a single camellia flower fell, heavily, from the tree it had been growing on. It rolled into the grass underneath it, pushed very slightly by a breeze. The contrast of the bright, attractive pink and yellow in between browning green was most gallant, and had captured the seasonal sense spot on.

~Pinponpanpo–n~

You may have noticed, but yes, we're trying to drive your attention away from the situation inside the room. We apologize to those who had been reading with anticipation on their every breath, but if it was to be written too descriptively, the author's life will be at stake (A/N: I mean it. If I go any further than this then I think it won't be able to stay on the T section). We ask sincerely for your understanding and restraint. A dialogue will be provided, and besides, isn't there something in reading all that with an image of a lone, beautiful flower in mind?

Use your imagination.

~Panponpinpo–n~

"Yan, hey, Yukimura! Why'd you, stop…"

"Ne, Sasuke…Isn't it a bit of a scam, if you're the only one who's feeling good?"

"…..What are you saying, at this point."

"Yeah. Maybe _that_'s still a bit early for Sasuke. But, there are other things I've requested from you before, right?"

"Wha…..!!"

"Oh, so you do remember. Well then, Sasuke…Pleaaase?"

"No!"

"Alright then. How about we end this as it is for now, then."

Silence.

"I don't want that, either."

"Ahaha, I thought so! Right then, Sasuke–"

He leant forward, and whispered into the blushing boy's ear. His breath tickled the area around it, and Sasuke forced himself not to squirm from discomfort.

"I get it, already! I just have to say it, dammit!"

Another silence of hesitation fell into the atmosphere.

"……Please, take me."

"Hmm. Nope."

"Why not!?"

"I didn't feel anything. And this is a good chance, let's say it all in one go!"

Sasuke bit his bruised lip, before summoning his utmost strength for the speech. "P –please! Take me! Until you've rendered me into a mess, please…"

"And the rest?"

"M – master! Nnnfu!"

His mouth was, once again, corked shut, by another's, dark, warm mouth.

Words that bind him, and tie him down. Words that repulsed Freedom. Why did he utter them, in such a way…?

The kiss was much longer, deeper, than the usual ones. Their tongues tangled with each other's, rubbing against them for the rapid dance. Of their hearts, and their bodies.

When Yukimura broke free of the connection, his face was that of unhappiness.

"I'm sorry. Sasuke."

"……?"

"I won't, definitely, make you say that ever again."

The hidden meaning struck his mind like a bell.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay! There's absolutely no need for you to call to me like that. Whatever relationship we may have!"

Even as a servant, and a general. As brothers of battle, or as lovers.

But, it was because they had relationships like those that led Sasuke to hate Yukimura's hurting expression. He lifted his always smaller, childlike hand upwards, and rested it against Yukimura's cheek.

"Really, it's fine," he said softly, before a playful smirk danced across his features. "It felt good though, right?"

"Sasuke, I…!"

"Hey, Yukimura, quick. I really want you right now…"

He hated the way Yukimura stared at him, helpless, pitying. But, it was the truth when he said he needed Yukimura.

The older showed the slightest of hesitation, before obliging and moving into the young ninja's area of presence.

In one, swift thrust.

"Aahn, gu, aha!"

"Nn, Sasu…tight…"

Words that bind him. A bitter taste remained in his mouth after he spouted them.

"M, more, Yukimuaaah!"

But perhaps, for the sensitive, easy to embarrass Sasuke, there was no other way to let loose his true feelings.

Release comes, as does many other things in this world, in many different shapes and meanings.

The wind blows. The blue moves.

It changes.

…What he wants to do, was to make the person he loved happy.

"Mm…"

"I'm, alright, Yukimura. Ne, more…nn, nya!"

"Ku, u–"

It was to be able to protect the people precious to him.

(How about Freedom…?)

He wants to stay by Yukimura's side, forever. The time they spend together will be infinite, boundless, like the sky.

Freedom is different to dreams and wishes, and it cannot be granted. It is something that is done, because it can be.

Because he had Freedom, he was free to do as he wants.

_Don't you dare make fun of it. Don't ever look down upon it. Whoever they may be, all people are free. It's not something others can choose for them, others cannot interfere._

However, even for their own freedom, the contribution of others is of course necessary.

"Yukimura...!!"

The blue sky looked, for an instant, completely white.

Even then, it spreads out wide. Freely, that is.

* * *

Haah, finished! I'm so tire~d.

Because I have Freedom, I am free to write these kinds of things! Just kidding~ (Slap.)

…I got hit by some guy who I never even met before. My jokes aren't that bad!! (Cry)

Ah, this fanfic was written for a personal interest /experiment at first. You know, there aren't many Japanese stories on this website, right? So, I'll be really happy if people could read this one too. That is, if there is anybody who will read it. Of course, I wanted to put together bits of my imagination in this as well, so not totally related to experiments and whatnot.

Thank you very much, people who read this! Please review! I just want to know if there really are people who could read it in Japanese. Efforts are also appreciated. Normal comments are also, as usual, welcomed. Yeah, see that button with the green words down there? I don't care if you reply in English, or Japanese, or French or Spanish, as long as you type something I'm happy. Please!

Do you like YukiSasu? Or else, Yaoi? This one was a bit Shota-ish…to tell the truth, I'm not sure if it really is okay to put it in the T section. Well, if something goes wrong, I'll just switch places.

R&R! Pleeaaaase!

The last bit seemed to have a lot more character lines than description. There is that that if I went in any deeper than that, it would be a bit dangerous (I'm really friendly with my life, and I wouldn't want to part with it, thank you), but there's also that I don't use Japanese much myself. So writing is a bit of a weakness there. Things are normally in English for me, despite being fully Japanese. Ehehe. Well, it's like that, so I'll try my best!

* * *

THERE! Translation done! I tried to make it as accurate as possible, and it turned out okay, I guess.

Thanks, Xunaly, for trying so hard to decipher the Japanese version. But I've just drove a stake through all that, by giving out a finished one in English. Anyway, your review was very much appreciated, as while I was already working on this one before I read it, it spurred me on knowing that at least one person will be waiting with their silverware at ready for a fresh meal.

…I guess I messed up a bit at the slightly angsty bit. I bet it's a bit, Huh? What happened there? Yukimura didn't even get his feelings straight at the end. Why, just why is it that my fanfics always has to have even a hint of angst when I didn't even plan for it to happen? Probably because I picture the characters in a sadistic way and wants to make it up to them with a bit of human feelings.

I've repeated this quite a few times now throughout the story, but once more for luck – REVIEW!!!

And please check out my other stories if you're interested! If you review as logged in, then I just might have a peek at yours ;)


End file.
